Truffles
Truffles is Mung Daal's bossy and mean spirited wife. She is voiced by Tara Strong Personality Truffles (mushroom fairy), in some episodes, shows to be mean and frightening. This is proven by the fact that all who work in the company and many big and intimidating characters sort of fear her. When she plays Majhong, she becomes "Majhongasaur", a sort of Mah-Jong crazed mega-monster as stated by Mung. She refuses to see her own faults and blames everyone else for whatever faults she has. In a lighter side, she is very insecure about her weight (The Flibber-Flabber Diet). Because of this fault she usually does whatever someone tells her to do when they compliment her as seen when Reuben does it in Rat Sandwich. In [[The Elemelons|"The Elemelons]]", Chowder even thought that she was extremely scary. Truffles is very competitive and more of a man than her husband. It's been proven in [[Grubble Gum (episode)|"Grubble Gum]]" that if someone brings gum in the building and not share it with her, that person would get killed (evidenced by screaming and ripping a book). Though she is stern, her love for Mung and pride in his cooking always shines through as in "The Big Hat Biddies" where she defends Mung and his cooking. Appearance "Hmm, that's odd. The Goulash United coach looks a little different. He's a lot uglier and wartier than I remember him. (Gasps) That's Truffles!" -Mung, when Truffles becomes the head coach of Goulash United. Mung Daal loves Truffles so much that during the episode Mung on the Rocks he kissed here right on the lips and said, "Holy Moly, you are one fine. Truffles is a short, pudgy mushroom pixie sprite with small wings, purple hair, green dress, huge glasses, and a mushroom hat. In "Mung on the Rocks", it was revealed she was much more gorgeous in her early adult years. Truffles also appeared to have a tail in episode "The Chain Recipe", although she has never appeared with a tail other than in this episode. Relationships Although Truffles is shown being very cold toward everyone, she actually likes them. She deeply cares for Mung Daal, which is seen when he forgets their anniversary and she is deeply hurt and disappointed. She also seems to care for Shnitzel when she aids in the "rescue" of Shnitzel in "Shnitzel Quits". In the same episode she offers a shiatsu massage to get Shnitzel back. Even though Truffles threatens to beat or kill Chowder on a daily basis, she seems to have a deep affection for Chowder. She has even treated him like her own son and worries about him, as seen in "Apprentice Appreciation Day". Several times have come where Mung and other characters keep calling her ugly in several different ways. Truffles- "I feel awful." Chowder- "You look awful too." Mung- "Yeah but that's normal." And in Big Ball- Mung- "The Goulash United coach looks a little different. He's a lot uglier and wartier than I remember him. Hey that's Truffles!" (Truffles pops out of water) Mung: "Oh No! Chowder turned into a Hideous Sea Creature! Oh wait, that's just Truffles." She also calls Mung "Mungybums" and kisses him to show their relationship. Proposal Reason After seeing Mung on his dice cycle (in the time when Mung and Truffles were about Chowder's age), she stated that she was going to marry Mung. Then the girl next to her asked why. Quotes "Look at me, Mung Daal! I am cute. To be this cute, I need my cutie sleep!" - [[The Elemelons|"The Elemelons]]" , First Season "If someone has brought gum into the building...and not shared it with me... thick book in half" - "Grubble Gum", First Season "So my little fish-stick don't make me come into this kitchen for whatever reason. Or I'll rip your head off." (Mung,"I love you, too?") - "The Big Hat Biddies" "(Imitating Mung)Take me home! Ohhhhhh I'm delicious! Ohhhhh the ladies love me!"- "Chowder's Maganzine", Fourth season Trivia *According to Mung, he's "about 578 or 579", meaning that Truffles and Mung got married while Mung was about 128 or 129 (Since it was their 450th anniversary, the difference between his supposed age and 450 comes out to around those numbers). *In "The Chain Recipe" it is shown that Truffles has a tail. *She is lactose intolerant. Though is seen drinking chocolate milk in Gazpacho fights back. *Her voice can be very loud. *Truffles is the first toughest guy Chowder knows. *''Truffles can muliti-task using her hair as arms as shown in "Chowder's Magazine."'' *She is the Head Coach of the Big Ball team "Goulash United", leading them to victory, and destroying the sport. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Heroes